


Between Two Lungs

by In_a_Mossy_Grove



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Implied sexy times, Impromptu proposal, No editing we post drabbles like gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove
Summary: Fjorm knows how it feels to be cold. She knows how it feels to burn with heat. Warmth is a new concept to her, but she finds it in the arms of a princess with golden hair.
Relationships: Fjorm/Sharon | Sharena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Between Two Lungs

Sharena was warm. 

Fjorm was so used to the permeating chill of Nifl that she had almost forgotten what warmth felt like. In the cold she felt safe, a layer of ice forming a shield to protect her from those who might seek to harm her. The cold was home. 

She remembered heat, the searing flames of Muspell that had washed over her country until there was nothing left but ash. She could stand among the ruins of her home and say, in that moment, what heat felt like. Heat was rage, crying out for vengeance. 

Warmth was different, Sharena was different. 

The lips that trailed up Fjorm’s sides were soft, worshipping every scar and blemish on her skin. Every motion, every stroke of warm hands along her sides, seemed to ease away the layer of frost that had gathered on her heart. The golden princess was like a fallen star, full of light and magic. Fjorm wanted to drown in her embrace, to worship every motion and word that she spoke.

Had she truly gone so long denying this feeling? 

She curled against Sharena’s back, feeling content and safe, “Thank you.” 

Sharena raised Fjorm’s hands to her lips, “What for?” 

“For making me feel safe.” She whispered, kissing the princess’s shoulder, “And reminding me what it feels like to have a home.” 

“You’ll always have a home here.” Sharena rolled over, tangling their legs together and cupping Fjorm’s face in her hands, “And I will remind you as often as you need me too.” She kisses her, weaving her fingers into the woman’s short hair. 

Fjorm melted into the embrace, running her fingers up and down Sharena’s sides. Her skin was impossibly soft, like the petals of a rose. 

Sharena pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together, “What’s mine is yours, forever.” 

“Forever?” Fjorm felt her heart skip at the word. She hadn’t thought of the future in so long, too wrapped up in the pain of her past to think of a happy ending. A life with Sharena would be a bright one. 

“Forever.” Sharena repeated, full of genuine love and adoration. 

Fjorm smiled, gently pinching the princess’s sides, “Are you proposing to me?” 

Her face flushes deeply, pale skin betraying her embarrassment, “That… was not my intention but…” She paused, “Actually, yes. I am proposing to you.”

Sliding her arms around Sharena’s shoulders, Fjorm kissed the tip of her nose, “I accept.” 

“Really!?” Sharena’s face lit up, smiling brilliantly, “I... was not prepared for this.” She giggles and cuddles in close, “I love you so much. I’ll buy you a proper ring, I promise.” 

“I love you too.” Fjorm whispered, pulling the blonde woman close. 

Warmth was happiness and love, and Fjorm was ready to welcome it. 


End file.
